<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Equilibrium by DaddyAizen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188686">Equilibrium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyAizen/pseuds/DaddyAizen'>DaddyAizen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Force Choking (Star Wars), Hair Kink, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Physical Abuse, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Pregnant Sex, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Slavery, Spanking, Tags May Change, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyAizen/pseuds/DaddyAizen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is sent on a last minute mission by the Chancellor after Padmé suggests an extended break after the Clovis fiasco. He finds himself on an outer-rim planet to observe the behaviors of the citizens with you, a Padawan learner notorious for her salacious behaviors. The mission alters both of your lives in drastic measures. Anakin opts to neglect his calling to the dark side and overcomes Darth Sidious at the cost of Padmé's life. Three years later he becomes a Jedi Master and struggles to release his attachment towards his deceased wife. His brooding tendencies and dark-side behavior does not vanish and his only way to cope exists in perpetuating and attempting to ameliorate the trauma he put you through all those years ago. You fled the Jedi order to escape him and the conflicting emotions he instilled upon you, only to wind back in his palms. (Slight Obi-Wan tension will occur over the course of the story)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this chapter may appear slow but establishes numerous themes that will extend throughout the work. This fiction will have ample amounts of smut but does indeed have a plot. I wanted to write a fiction that focuses on if Anakin strayed from the dark side but, still struggled with aligning himself with the Jedi. In this, you as the reader will act as a catalyst for positive behaviors and thoughts to come from Anakin at the cost of your own happiness. He will not treat you well for a majority of the fiction because he does love Padmé. However, the nuance here exists in the fact that she fueled his tenebrous affinities. You will foster the underlying compassion he has through his recognition of loving others and not using people as disposable, emotional punching-bags. Please enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain pelted against the durable cloaks of the Jedi. Mud sloshed and splattered across leather boots. The stench of fish urine and smoke hung in the air like tawdry, modern art in an apartment on Coruscant. Clamorous chatter from the locals almost overpowered the sound of ceaseless thunder. “Master Skywalker, are we in the right location?” Inquired a young woman struggling to shuffle through the mud and match the cursory pace of Master Skywalker. Master Skywalker halted his steps. Disregarding the master’s lack of movement, the young woman bumped into his broad back.<br/>
“Padawan (Y/N).” Master Skywalker grunted, turning around to face the lesser experienced Jedi.<br/>
“My apologies Master Skywalker.” She chuckled feeling no remorse for egging on the Jedi master infamous for his typical gregarious demeanor. However, he seemed taciturn in her company. He remained silent from the minute they departed Coruscant and perpetuated his mute behavior on their journey to a remote outer-rim planet. Of course, the Chancellor volunteered Master Skywalker for the mission last minute due to unfortunate circumstances preceding the initial mission assignments. The mission bore no difficulty for the experienced Jedi, (Y/N) worried perhaps he felt insulted by the assignment. The Jedi council expressed their disapproval of the mission, perceiving it as fruitless. But Chancellor Palpatine disregarded their wishes and believed it essential to send Jedi to observe the behavior of the outer-rim planet and interactions with the Separatists.<br/>
(Y/N) hoped something weighed on his mind and that her presence did not irk Master Skywalker. He appeared exhausted with purple bags looming beneath dull, blue eyes. Matted locks of light brown hair clung to his pallid face. The Master Skywalker once observed by Padawan (Y/N) had brilliant blue eyes, well-groomed hair and luminous skin. “I know this mission was assigned to you by the Chancellor at the last minute. And I am aware we have never had the opportunity to become acquainted during these trying times. If I have done something wrong or displeased you, I would like to know. We are stuck together for two weeks Master Skywalker and we should not hesitate to communicate.”<br/>
He knitted his brows and clicked his tongue. Master Skywalker pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled, “I’m just tired Padawan (Y/N). And no offense to you, but I didn’t sign up to oversee another Padawan learner.”<br/>
(Y/N) hung her head low and wrapped her right hand around her other wrist. “I apologize Master Skywalker. But I’m not a liability you need to feel concern towards. I’ve almost finished my training and if,” She paused. Her lips began to tremble and the intensity of her breathing increased. “If the accident didn’t occur-” Master Skywalker interrupted her apology by placing a firm hand on her shoulder. His other gloved hand pushed her chin upwards.<br/>
“You don’t need to apologize. I know what it’s like to lose your master. He would be proud of you  (Y/N). I know you won’t disappoint him or the Jedi Council.” Master Skywalker flashed a sympathetic smile. His gloved hand remained on her chin, while his other lingered on her shoulder.<br/>
“You know what it’s like to lose a master? But Master Kenobi is still alive.” He gazed at (Y/N) for a brief moment, watching scorn and turmoil engulf her mind.<br/>
“Before Obi-Wan took me as his Padawan learner, I was under the tutelage of Master Qui-Gon Jinn”, Master Skywalker paused. He shook his head, beads of water flung from his disheveled locks as he turned away from the young woman. “We’re almost there.” Master Skywalker asserted, continuing to trod across the mud path.<br/>
In the distance stood a tall tower built from cream bricks and opaque windows. Shrouded figures surrounded the entrance. As Master Skywalker and the Padawan approached the figures stepped forward to greet the Jedi. The figures removed their hoods in the midst of the rain to reveal fragile human faces, some marred with bruises and scars. Two meek men and women stood before them, the women with shaved heads. (Y/N) glanced over at the Jedi Master to witness a silent anger fester upon his face. “Welcome Master Skywalker, our resort has anticipated your arrival.” One of the women attempted to smile. She glanced at (Y/N) and bowed, “I apologize for I do not know your name but you are most welcome here Master.”<br/>
“She’s just a simple Padawan, no need to call her master.” Skywalker corrected, almost scowling.<br/>
The woman let out an apprehensive chuckle, “Again, my mistake. Now shall I escort you to your room? I’m sure you’re aware of the clandestine nature of this hotel.” She motioned towards the windows that almost mimicked the appearance of obsidian. Perplexion flashed across Skywalker’s face.<br/>
“That would be lovely.” (Y/N) assured. Skywalker glanced at the Padawan and squinted his eyes in annoyance. He craned his head to whisper in her ear, “You should be following my lead (Y/N). I don’t know what arrangement the Chancellor made. Are we clear?” (Y/N) nodded, biting her lip. She and Skywalker followed the escort into the furtive building. (Y/N) pulled down her hood, revealing cascading tresses. The escort shuffled along to the elevator hall beyond the check-in counter.<br/>
“You’re on the seventh floor.” Stated the escort, pressing the coordinating button that set off a “ding”. In moments the elevator doors opened and the escort walked in first, Skywalker and (Y/N) filed in after. The escort noticed (Y/N)’s flowing locks and smiled, “You have such beautiful hair Padawan. It shows such character and liberation, I may be a bit envious.”<br/>
(Y/N) tucked an uncomfortable piece of hair behind her ear, “Thank you. Sometimes within the confinements of a noble organization it’s hard to cling to your individuality.” Skywalker’s focus shifted from the escort to the Padawan. His gloved hand combed through the silky strands.<br/>
“She receives much unnecessary attention for it. Some could say it’s problematic.” He chimed in, shrugging.<br/>
(Y/N) scoffed, “It’s ironic hearing that from a Jedi known to use his charm and appearance for tactical advantages.” Skywalker glared at the young Padawan, she averted his eye contact. Once more he leaned in and sneered to her, “People talk (Y/N). I’ve heard all the rumors about your promiscuous behavior. If you think about engaging in that behavior here, there will be consequences.”<br/>
(Y/N) shuddered and her face flustered; his ridicule seemed unwarranted and fueled by spite.<br/>
“I’m not the only one with secrets, Master Skywalker.” She hissed back under her breath. Skywalker gripped her shoulder with his organic hand and squeezed.<br/>
“Just remember my warning, you won’t receive another one, (Y/N)."<br/>
The elevator doors opened, splitting the tension between the two Jedi. The escort chuckled to conceal her nerves in the presence of Master Skywalker; she exited the elevator. “Please follow me. I’m sure you both could some well deserved rest after your journey.” She suggested, turning down an expansive corridor. All the doors matched the obsidian colored windows with faint silver numbers etched across the top. The escort halted in front of a door at the end of a hall, it shared no neighboring rooms. “Room 7059 is all yours Master Skywalker, and Padawan. If you need anything please do not hesitate to call the front desk. Thank you and I hope you enjoy your stay.” The woman gave Skywalker the room key before departing.<br/>
“What about our luggage Master Skywalker?” He slid the room key across a sensor bar and the door creaked open. Artificial fluorescent light spilled across their feet.<br/>
“I was at least informed by the Chancellor that this hotel provides unrivaled hospitality. Our belongings should be inside.”<br/>
He pushed the door open and held it for the Padawan. “This must be the wrong room, there’s only one bed.” He complained. The corner’s of (Y/N’s) mouth lifted into a coy smile.<br/>
“I can always sleep on the floor, Master Skywalker. But if you’re going to attempt to remedy our room accomodations I’ll take a little exploration to familiarize myself with our new environment.”<br/>
Before the older Jedi could reject her notion, (Y/N) turned around and began to saunter down the hall. She had one objective on her mind, and one objective only.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Duality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lots of self-loathing and smut here... I hope you enjoy... Anakin treats the reader as garbage and non-con elements are present.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Non-con elements present</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skywalker fumed at (Y/N’s) nonchalant behavior towards the mission. She disregarded his stance on her cursory excursion. He ran a hand through his knotted tresses, glancing out the expansive window. From the interior of the building, all the windows appeared like conventional transparent windows. The black exterior provided perfect concealment from the outside world. His eyes caught the outline of his Padawan, conversing with a young man outside of the hotel. The pair giggled and exuded a shameless effervescence. Skywalker grunted, turning his back to the window. He paced towards the nightstand next to the room’s single bed. His gloved fingers ran over numerical keys to contact the front desk. A few static “buzzes” went through before a receptionist connected with him. “Room 7059, Mr. Anakin Skywalker?”<br/>
“That would be me.” He replied.<br/>
“How may I assist you this afternoon? Is the room to your liking sir?” Anakin tapped his fingertips against the wooden nightstand.<br/>
“Actually, I was wondering if I could switch rooms.” The receptionist paused. Crackles of static occupied the line for a couple moments. “Well?” Anakin pressed.<br/>
“What is wrong with your room?”<br/>
“There’s only one bed.”<br/>
“I’m afraid I don’t see the issue sir. You have two occupants and the reservation had an explicit request for one bed. I cannot assign you a different room sir. I hope you understand and have a good afternoon.” The receptionist hung up. Anakin slammed his fist against the nightstand causing the lamp to wobble and a complementary pen to roll off, bouncing onto the beige carpeted floor.<br/>
“Dammit!” He exclaimed, puffing air out from his cheeks. Anakin meandered towards the window again, observing the bustling streets of this bizarre outer-rim planet. Cocking his head, he saw the Padawan again a bit further from the hotel. The man from before had a hand on her shoulder; another man stood beside him with a lopsided grin. The novel man extended his hand to run his fingers through (Y/N’s) hair, augmenting his grin. The men began to lead (Y/N) away from the populated streets, towards a dank and narrow alley. The afternoon sun poked through the gray rain. Anakin clicked his tongue and pulled his robe over his head, storming out of the hotel room. In his haste, he failed to lock the door.<br/>
The Jedi Knight sped down the hotel hall and elected to pass the elevator; he found the stairwell entrance to the left of the elevator and rushed to descend down the flight of stairs. He pushed past a few couples that congregated in the lobby, flinging himself out of the hotel. Closing eyes, he sensed a pulsating presence a few blocks down. Remaining close to the sides of buildings, he managed to evade the conglomeration of civilians and travelers. He almost felt the palpable presence of the Padawan in his hands. However, a vendor failing to appeal to the masses captivated his attention. The vendor attempted to pitch a variety of second-hand technological appliances for outrageous prices. Anakin stepped through the crowd, bumping shoulders with eager men waiting to drink away their mundane lives and women attempting to neglect their domestic household. Like most outer-rim planets, Anakin mused this one followed antiquated social practices.<br/>
“Are you interested in purchasing some of the most advanced technology?” Offered the vendor. Beneath the shroud of his robe Anakin flashed the man a look of contempt and disapproval.<br/>
“Do you sell anything that captures images and video?” Anakin questioned, shuffling through piles of dilapidated junk. The vendor perked up.<br/>
“Of course I do!” He proceeded to shuffle through his own wares, locating a lustrous device. “For the right price of course.” The vendor chortled. Anakin glared at the vendor. He waved his organic hand in front of the vendor.<br/>
“You will hand me the device free of charge.” Anakin declared. The vendor blinked and obliged, handing the device to Anakin. Before the vendor could muster any words, Anakin turned around with his robes flapping in the breeze. The afternoon sun began to diminish in intensity as the sun began to dip zenith in the sky. Anakin moved with stealth, slinking across the sides of buildings one more, peeping a tentative head through each alley. Ahead, he heard faint panting gasps. Peering through the next alley he witnessed (Y/N) sandwiched between two men. Her robes and  lightsaber rested at her feet.<br/>
“Not very obedient or bright.” Anakin muttered under his breath. His eye twitched witnessing a man pound into flesh of the Padawan, groping her ass. The other man clutched a fistful of her gorgeous tresses, fondling them as she sucked him off. “Pathetic and repulsive.” Anakin commented, snapping discrete pictures of the Padawan in her lewd activities.<br/>
(Y/N) felt the disturbing presence of someone watching her. However, she found it hard to care while the two men plunged their cocks into her. She whimpered, rocking between the two. They did not last long. The man inside of her mouth came first and she swallowed his repugnant seed. The one grasping at her ass cheeks pulled out before he came, dribbling his seed on the ground. Wasting no time, she pulled her robes back on and fastened her lightsaber to her belt. “Thanks for the fun boys, maybe if you’re fortunate I’ll request you again sometime.” She snickered, slipping out of the alleyway with her hood over her head. She scanned the area for a trace of someone stalking her but, the sensation of oversight dissipated. Viewing the sky, she saw the sun looming over the horizon and splashes of orange and pink hiding behind a few stray clouds. She thought it best to return to the hotel and see if Master Skywalker had fixed the room to his preferred accommodations.<br/>
The entire walk back to the hotel felt uneasy for (Y/N). She felt nauseated and lightheaded accompanied by an unyielding sinister presence, or at least an agitated presence. The Padawan managed to return to the hotel room without any problems. She forgot Master Skywalker possessed the room key and hoped he awaited her return. However, when she approached the room, the door creaked open. Perhaps, she thought Master Skywalker forgot to shut the door and he would return at any minute. Entering the dark room, she saw their luggage in the corner via the hallway light indicating no room change. Yawning and stretching arms over her head, she decided to sit on the bed to await Master Skywalker’s return. More tired, than she realized, (Y/N) drifted into a peaceful slumber.<br/>
(Y/N’s) eyes fluttered open to the soft glow of a lamp. Squinting and rolling onto her back she saw the night sky from the wide window of the room. Beside the window stood an imposing Master Skywalker with his arms crossed against his chest. The young girl sat up and faced the Jedi Knight. “I’m sorry Master. I was more tired than I thought after my little foray.”<br/>
Master Skywalker stepped towards the Padawan, a soft smile spanning across his face.<br/>
“My, I bet Padawan. What were you up to?” He asked, hovering above her.<br/>
She felt a familiar presence when he stared at her, “I just chatted with some locals and surveyed the area.” She replied, diverting her attention from his face. She glanced at the pen on the floor.<br/>
“Interesting. I saw your mouth was quite occupied with a couple of men.” He commented with a hint of malice.<br/>
Refusing to meet his searing stare she defended herself, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Master. I talked with a couple of men, sure if that’s what you’re referring to.”<br/>
Master Skywalker gripped her chin with his gloved hand. He forced her to stare into his sterling blue eyes. “I’ll give you one more chance to tell me what you did, (Y/N).” He coaxed, pushing her chin up and disabling her from moving her head away. “I did nothing that impacts you or the Jedi, Master. Please stop.” She pleaded.<br/>
He seethed with rage shouting, “Liar!” as he pinned her back to the bed with the Force. She attempted to squirm but to no avail remained in a supine position. “I saw you whoring around! I saw you in broad daylight taking cock from two men! I warned you not to engage in those activities under my supervision!” He scolded, looming over her. (Y/N) felt terrified.<br/>
“What are you going to do about it? There’s nothing wrong with what I did.” She spat.<br/>
Master Skywalker reached into his robes and pulled out a couple photos. He showed (Y/N) the copies he possessed of her in the company of the two men.<br/>
“You violated my privacy!” She shrieked trying to tear the photos away from Master Skywalker. He tossed the photos on the floor, reaching her neck with his gloved hand. He gripped her neck tight, constricting her breathing.<br/>
Glowering he hissed, “You made a mockery of the Jedi. You disobeyed my orders. You have insulted me enough. If you were smarter and didn’t take dick from strangers in public I wouldn’t bat an eye. But you’re reckless and selfish.” He pressed his fingers further into the flesh of her neck. (Y/N) recognized the potent strength of the mechanical fingers beneath the leather glove. She struggled to breathe and tears began to form from her eyes. “If you’re going to act like a slutty Padawan, I’m going to treat you as one (Y/N). I warned you and I don’t give second chances.” He released his grip on her neck. (Y/N) gasped for air and sat up.<br/>
“If you think me getting fucked by you is a punishment then you’re mistaken and potentially ill.”<br/>
Master Skywalker began to discard his robes. He revealed a toned abdomen and chest painted with scars. “No, my dear (Y/N) I’m not going to fuck you. I’m going to bend you to my will until you never want another man to touch you again. I’m going to show you what genuine depravity looks like.” He gave her sadistic smile with lust hazing over his eyes.<br/>
“You’re disgusting.” (Y/N) retorted as she stared at the immaculate Jedi before her. She did yearn for him, from the second she learned of her assignment with him she desired the brooding Jedi. He radiated an unrivaled craving to break her.<br/>
Master Skywalker’s smile melted; his ungloved hand shot up to smack (Y/N) across the cheek, causing a ringing to reverberate in her head. “And you love it.” He taunted. (Y/N) placed her hand on the swelling cheek, warm with pain. Skywalker stared at her, watching fear and awe wash over her countenance. “Undress.” He directed.<br/>
“Make me Master Skywalker.” She lulled. He lunged towards her, mere inches away from her face. He pinned her wrists above her head.<br/>
“You’re failing to understand that this isn’t for your enjoyment. And don’t call me ‘Master Skywalker’. I hate how it sounds coming from your tainted mouth.” Releasing his grip on her right wrist, he caressed the cheek he slapped. His thumb brushed over the swollen skin.<br/>
“What do I call you then?” She mumbled, realizing the power dynamic did indeed not favor her. His thumb passed over her lips.<br/>
“You will call me Anakin. And you will not speak unless I command it. You will do what I say and if you reject I will not only punish you but expose your behavior to the Jedi Council.” He threatened. Anakin released her other wrist and allowed his mechanical hand to play with her long braid. “You’re not my official Padawan but I’ll be the one to shear this pretty little braid off.” His bionic hand roamed through her tresses, he tugged on them inducing small grunts from (Y/N). “You like that because you’re a filthy slut, don’t you?” (Y/N) remained silent. Anakin tugged her hair hard enough to shift her whole body. “Don’t you?” He repeated.<br/>
“Yes Anakin.” She agreed, trying to placate the chaotic Jedi before her.<br/>
“Now go on, stand up and undress for me (Y/N).” He directed. She nodded with faint apprehension, as she removed herself from the bed she felt Anakin spank her rear for encouragement. (Y/N) felt flustered and humiliated; she did not enjoy feeling so vulnerable. Anakin’s eyes followed her every movement as her hands unfastened her robes. They dropped without dignity. She unhooked her belt and pulled off her pants. She unlaced and kicked off her muddied boots. She stood nude infront of Anakin and placed her left arm over her breasts and her right hand over her vulva. “No, don’t be shy now (Y/N). Remove your arms.” She refused. Anakin stood up from the bed and grabbed her hair, throwing her onto the bed. “I gave you the option to do this the easy way (Y/N). And yet you continue to defy me. Just cave in to your carnal desires. I know you want me inside of you. You want me to ravage you.”<br/>
“Not like this.” She whispered, backing her naked body into the bed’s headboard. Anakin crawled onto the bed, pulling her by the ankles so she laid flat on her back. He nuzzled against her sensitive neck, turning a light purple from when he choked her. His sandy tresses tickled her flesh.<br/>
“No, you do want me like this. Because it’s the only way you’ll get me.” He assured her. He slid his tongue across her skin and trailed up to her ear. He nibbled on it, reminding her of an inexperienced boy. His hands roamed across her shoulders and glided over her breasts. Anakin kneaded her already hard nipples as his mouth clung to the flesh on her neck. He sunk his teeth in receiving a yelp from (Y/N). Anakin sucked on the flesh and cupped her breasts, digging his fingers into the supple flesh, making (Y/N) uncomfortable and feeling pained. She bit her lip, trying to prevent tears from falling. Anakin removed his mouth from her neck, “Crying won’t make a difference. You’re nothing more than a whore.” He insisted, gnashing his mouth against hers, pulling at the red flesh. Anakin forced his tongue down her mouth, licking every crevice he could. He began to move his clothed pelvis over her bare one and guided his natural hand to her neck once more. He squeezed his palm against the bruising flesh, eliciting a guttural whine from (Y/N). He removed his mouth from hers, gazing at the tears beginning to stream down her face. “You like that you little slut. Do you deserve my cock you little slut?” She nodded, lips quivering. (Y/N) felt beyond conflicted. She wanted this to end. She wanted her suffering to stop but, a part of her, a naughty and dark iota of her soul wanted to savor every moment. She wanted to relish in the duality of pain and pleasure Anakin caused her. She wanted to feel worthless. Anakin pinched her clit, causing her to gasp and break out of her thoughts. “Beg for it whore.”<br/>
“Please. Please Anakin.” She whined feeling his fingertips dip into her wet fold. He inserted two, causing her to buck into them. He curled his fingers inside of her and then thrusted them in and out. The frigid metal of his artificial hand played with her clit. “I said beg, (Y/N). Tell me what you want me to do to you. You’re already so wet for me like a little slut.”<br/>
She began to pant as Anakin picked up the momentum. “I want you to fu- fuc- fuck me please.”<br/>
He retracted his fingers from her wet folds. “More.” He hissed.<br/>
The emptiness of her cunt made her desperate for him. “Please Anakin fill me with your cock. I want you to fuck me and fill me.” Anakin smoothed out her hair, and gave her a docile kiss.<br/>
“I’m gonna fill you with my cock and fill your guts. I want you to hurt so bad that tomorrow you can’t sit in peace without my cock slipping into your used cunt.” Again he entangled his fingers into her hair and pulled. His mouth covered hers as one of his hands rustled with his pants. He released his erect member and placed it at her entrance. (Y/N) writhed in desire. Anakin struggled to place the tip in but he managed, he thrust into her hole feeling her tight walls clench against his throbbing member. He bucked against her like a wild beast with no rhyme or reason attached. His teeth nawed at her lips hearing miniscule moans escape her throat. His hands clawed at her skin, any and everywhere. (Y/N) tried to match his pace but it felt so erratic. Anakin lifted his lips from hers and stared deep into her eyes. His palms moved to pin her shoulders as he saw her face contort. He began bucking into her cervix, seeing the pain diffuse across her face. He smacked her across the face again. Heaving, “Such a pretty slut, I want to destroy you.” She moaned and ached for him to finish. She could not tolerate him slamming into her cervix much more. Anakin removed his member from her cunt, and (Y/N) breathed and relaxed. But her respite ceased when he flipped her onto her stomach and entered her once more. His pace quickened and reached for fistfuls of her hair, tugging and pulling. “Arch your back you filthy girl.” She listened, raising her ass up. Anakin removed one of his hands to smack her ass. She whined. “The more noise you make, the harder I’ll hit.” He panted, retracting his hand to spank her again. His pace increased and his breath hitched as he drove into her spongy cervix. She screamed and howled his name but did not orgasm. His hands rested on her hips as he finished his assault on her now tattered body. “I’m gonna fill you with my cum my little Padawan. Think of it as a reward for being such a good girl.” With a few more moments of unrelenting thrusts into her, she felt his cock spasm and his seed enter her body. She collapsed and he removed himself. His hand petted her ass, “I’m far from finished with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Primal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a little insight on the Padawan's (your past) and the dichotomy of Anakin's personality.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In a way I guess you can interpret the reader as Amidala's foil which I hope to flesh out and explore more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N) began to stir out of sleep; she felt a dull pain between her legs. The sound of rough grunts echoed in her ears. She opened her eyes only to find herself face down against the satin cover of a pillow, feeling someone thrust their length into her cunt. The Padawan screamed, attempting to thrash away from her aggressor, tearing at the sheets. “Stop! Stop!” She wailed. <br/>“No. I don’t think I will stop Padawan.” Chuckled a harrowing voice. A cold, metallic finger trailed along (Y/N’s) spine inducing goosebumps all over her body. She shuddered recounting the incident of last night that has now bled into the following day. Soft hairs tickled one of her ears. “Good morning little whore.” Anakin whispered, tangling his digits in her hair. He pulled her head and neck back to view the mortified look on her face. “Do you not enjoy waking up to my cock in your tight cunt?” He questioned with blatant mockery. He pumped his cock in and out of her throbbing hole. She whimpered, gazing at the Jedi Knight she once admired for his suaveness and rebellious tendencies. The man fucking her still possessed an intrinsic charm and alluring smile but, something insidious lurked beneath his divine face. His eyes held a fervent focus on her face. He yanked her hair once more. “I asked you a question Padawan.” <br/>“I love waking up to your cock Anakin. I wouldn’t want anyone else inside of me.” She cooed.<br/>The eyebrow with his infamous lateral scar twitched. “Liar!” He shouted in her face, ramming himself inside of her. She felt the head of his member press against her cervix, causing her to arch her back. He shoved her face back into the pillow, muffling her moans. “Fucking whore. You’re a liar and whore.” Anakin breathed, thrusting further into the young girl beneath him. “I’m gonna fill you with so much cum” He panted, dragging his nails across her scalp as he came deep inside of her. He removed himself from her and rolled over. (Y/N) lifted her head from the pillow seeing Anakin take deep breaths, his chest rising and falling with the morning sun accentuating his lean muscles. A sheen of sweat coated his skin and his hair stuck to his face. His eyes seemed vacant as he stared at the ceiling, a near sullen look overtaking his cocky demeanor. <br/>“Anakin.” She called out. He did not reply, remaining fixated on the ceiling. If she did not know better, she could have sworn the sunlight illuminated a tear beginning to accumulate in his right eye. “Anakin.” She tried again. His breathing slowed. <br/>“I don’t want to see other men touch you again.” He mumbled, a frown now apparent. (Y/N) extended a shaky hand to trace circles along his pec. Anakin turned to face you with glassy eyes. “I mean it (Y/N) if I ever see another man touch you or find out you’re whoring around again I will make you regret your actions with a more severe punishment, nothing like this mutually beneficial arrangement.” He almost sounded like a little boy attempting to assert his dominance. (Y/N) felt a tinge of unconventional sympathy for the disturbed Jedi. He reached for her face assessing the damage he inflicted from the previous night. His thumb caressed her cheek and trailed towards her neck. Obvious berry colored marks stained her skin from his choking and marking. Anakin simpered. He found himself toying with her hair, combing out knots between his fingers. (Y/N) inched closer to him. She rested her head on his chest, feeling the firmness of his pectoral muscles. Her eyes wandered to his face. He almost seemed startled by her notion of affection. Anakin placed a tentative hand on her head. (Y/N) almost failed to believe this man treated her with such contempt and repulsion mere minutes ago; she acknowledged the rumors about him as disturbed individual may merit a semblance of truth. “Is it true?” He asked, piercing through the tension.<br/>Perplexed and frightened, the Padawan responded, “Is what true?” His eyes narrowed in a derisive manner, almost judging her for needing to ask.<br/>“About your former master.”<br/>“What about him pertains to you?” (Y/N) feel heat begin to bubble in her stomach. She breathed in, thankful he did not focus on her thoughts. <br/>“They say,” Anakin paused, pushing her head off of his chest. He sat up, placing his gloved hand on his own chin. “They say he groomed you.” <br/>(Y/N’s) eyes widened and she shifted away from Anakin. “My master was a wonderful man.” <br/>The inquisitive Jedi grabbed her upper arm, pulling her towards him. “That didn’t answer my question.”<br/>“I’m not obligated to answer anything from you. My master was the best Jedi and man I knew.”<br/>Anakin gritted his teeth in annoyance. “Lay across my lap.” <br/>“No.”<br/>“Lay across my lap!” He boomed, agitation lacing every syllable. The Padawan remained recalcitrant in her defiance. Anakin grabbed her by the shoulders, throwing her across his lap. Her stomach felt his growing erection. Metallic fingers danced across the delicate flesh of her ass. He pinched, forming little peaks of fat as he squeezed her skin between bionic fingers. “Your thoughts betray you, young one. I sense a powerful attachment towards him surrounding your very essence.” He almost hummed, now massaging the ample fat of her ass. “So plump, I can see why even a Jedi Master would be tempted to taint you.” <br/>“You’re repulsive and insane!” She wailed at him; she had never witnessed such a mercurial individual vacillating between emotions. <br/>Her smacked her ass causing her to squirm in discomfort. His organic palm hovered above her reddening flesh. Anakin spanked her again and again, inducing yelps of pain from the Padawan. He halted his smacking to caress the skin beginning to welt from his impact. <br/>“I didn’t care that you had sex. It wasn’t my business. But I wanted to see if maybe your misbehavior was a cry for help. I know what it’s like to harbor conflicting feelings towards the Jedi order and I know that you’re not the only member who has secrets. They all do in some form or another.” He confessed.<br/>“Then why are you doing this Anakin?”<br/>Anakin flipped the Padwan over and supported her back with his hands so she sat straight. He peered into her eyes, analyzing every imperfection and flaw. She leaned close to his face, attempting to plant a kiss. He turned his head away from her, preventing the kiss. “I told you it’s not like that. I’m not here for your enjoyment and I’m not yours to kiss and hold. I never intended for any of this to transpire but when I saw those men with you I snapped. I wanted something and I don’t share Padawan (Y/N). You’re nothing more than a primal desire I can’t suppress.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>